Executed Regardless
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: <html><head></head>They were sentenced to death, and there was nothing they could do about it. (Unawareshipping. Rated for character death. Requested by Aothebluesamurai!... Kinda)</html>


**A/N: Request by aothebluesamurai! Which honestly is awesome!**

**Okay, this is unawareshipping, and it somehow turned super sad.**

**Warnings are character death, crying cuties, and much more!**

**Executed Regardless**

Ryoga found himself staring at the wall the guard stood by; his nails digging into his flesh deep enough to leave a mark, but luckily, nothing else. Beside him sat the trembling form of Astral whom only gazed at the floor. Whether he was trembling in fear or the low temperature of the room was unknown.

Ryoga shifted his gaze to the boy, and without really realizing it, softened his expression. He reached out towards the boy and rested his hand on Astral's.

The light-haired youth peered at him, and he could tell that despite his companion's best attempts to keep a stoic expression, he was very frightened.

However, he couldn't blame him… They were sentenced to die in less than an hour.

All because of Prince Vector.

They were innocent, but the mad prince claimed they were some of his followers… traitors that had every intention of taking Prince Yuma's life.

Already riddled with an immense paranoia, the kingdom believed him, and they were arrested.

They were somewhat worried at first, but they knew Prince Yuma would be able to fix the problem…

Only he wasn't able to.

Despite all his attempts to fight back and prove they were innocent, he was ignored, taken to be naïve and too forgiving.

In the end, they were sentenced to death.

The guard glanced over to them, taking in the sight of the two. Ryoga hissed in response, bearing his teeth ferociously which resulted in the guard flinching and turning away. Astral frowned at his partner's outburst as he tightened his grip on Ryoga's hand.

The indigo-haired boy blinked in surprise as his companion gave him a sincere smile and placed Ryoga's palm on his cheek.

Without really thinking, Ryoga began to stroke Astral's cheek softly, admiring his companion's golden eyes, porcelain skin that was dirtied due to the terrible conditions of the cell…

In less than an hour he would never be able to savor these touches again.

He hitched his breath which resulted in Astral giving him an inquisitive look, but he brushed it off by saying, "Tch, I'm fine."

The other youth didn't seem convinced, but he didn't pursue the issue any further.

He wouldn't have been able to anyways since while they were enjoying their final moments together, the sound of loud thuds storming down the stairs was heard.

To say the least, they were out of time.

Ryoga recoiled, narrowing his eyes as the guards that were to take them to their inevitable fate came into view. Astral swallowed, eyes widening.

They weren't able to think much as their cell was slammed open. The men were quick to roughly grab them as they were shoved out of the lockup.

Unsurprisingly, Ryoga resisted while Astral did not. Ryoga screamed, telling them they were idiots for believing the mad prince.

Astral remained silent.

This continued until the two males were thrown to the ground; both of them landing on their faces which in turn dirtied them even further.

"RYOGA! ASTRAL!" a familiar voice screamed, and from their position on the ground, they gazed up to find Prince Yuma. Tears flooded his eyes as several of advisers, what they _used_ to be, vigorously held him back.

"Yuma…" Ryoga heard his companion mutter… This must have been hard on the both of them… They were practically brothers.

The pair was forced onto their knees then, and that's when he caught sight of her.

In the distance amidst the crowd stood the teary eyed sister of his, Rio, and no…

"Iris," he breathed as grief overtook him. The guards began to drag him across the hardened ground. His eyes widened as he began to scream, "IRIS!"

The little girl looked up, a surprised expression on her face as she noticed the indigo-haired boy staring at her with watery eyes. Unable to handle the sight, she turned and sobbed into Rio's dress.

Ryoga only stared, closing his eyes as he was shoved onto the podium where he would be executed shortly. However, when hearing a yelp from Astral, his blue eyes snapped open as he turned to find the light-haired youth gritting his teeth in pain.

That was the last straw.

He began to yell, yell over how they were fools for believing the mad prince so easily. How they had allowed fear to overcome them and erase their ability to reason. He shouted until tears, ones that were threatening to spill for a bit now, ran down his cheeks.

It pained Astral, for he didn't wish to see his partner like this during their final moments of life.

He swallowed as he called, "Ryoga!"

The indigo-haired youth ignored him as he continued to yell, unable to stop himself.

"… Ryoga!" Astral cried much louder, but again, it was to no avail. "Ryoga! Look at me!"

The other male acknowledged him this time as he ceased his screaming and turned to gaze at him. Astral continued, "Just breathe… okay?"

The indigo-haired youth opened his mouth to argue but stopped. Instead, he nodded a bit before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

Astral gave a sad smile as he turned to face the sight in front of him. There was a large crowd of civilians, most if not all of them, booing and throwing insults at him and his partner.

Yuma was sitting in his throne, but he could see the broken expression that had settled itself on his friend's face.

He peered back to Ryoga whom had calmed down significantly. That was good… At least Iris wouldn't see him die yelling and crying…

Astral gazed at the sky… A lovely morning, and he could just remember the days he, Ryoga, and Yuma used to play in the courtyard of the palace. Laughter, smiles…

Tears began to brim his eyes then as he recollected these memories. The light-haired boy shut his eyes, tears streaming down his face, and at that moment, it seemed they were able to begin the males' execution.

The crowd began to cheer loudly, and before Astral knew it, he could hear the sound of the cheering and loud piercing cries of both Ryoga and Yuma fade away…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, apologies if this was meh! I'm usually good at writing sad things, but I think this only applies to original stuff.**

**Anyways, read, review, uh, don't execute, or not!**

**Later people~!**


End file.
